ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hean, Smash!
Plot The world has ended. Our heroes dead. Keoff, Waroline, Linda, Hean everyone beaten by Kanker. As a reward Zarmos had kept their heads. Except for Hean and Linda. Hean got burned at the stake and Linda had been eaten by Roar, a robotic beast that serves his master, Kanker, who kept him alive and gave him power. He can morph into any species or form or person he wanted. But he could not turn into his original form. It was locked out. He normally stayed in a giant dog beast form. He was indeed a cyborg with nanotech flowing through his veins. Kanker laughed as he watched Hean burn. He stroked his pet’s fur. Alan Gordan’s guts were all over the place. “This world and its people are pure. It is mine!” Kanker shouted. He evilly laughed at this sight. His army of Ben’s came in. He said to them, “Find me an alien. I want to rip one to shreds.” Hean shouted, “NOOOOOOOO!” Hean awoke quickly from that terrible nightmare. It was 3:35 AM and Hean was sweating. “Good, just a nightmare. Thank god.” Hean said to himself. He got up and got a drink of water. He turned on the TV. It was the night after his grandfather’s funeral. His mom was still worried sick about Hean’s aunt was missing. Hean flipped through the channels then found on the news. “Diane Johnson found murdered in her apartment. Resources have said there were teeth marks and claws. Who is this mysterious beast and who will he attack next?” Hean sighed and a little bit of tears went down his face. First his granddad then his aunt! He won’t let his mom get hurt at all. Hean went back to sleep and awoke three hours later. His mom was in the kitchen crying. Her idiot boyfriend was there soothing her while smoking a cigar. They were empty soda cans next to him. “Addict.” Hean said to himself. Hean turned on the radio. Smooth jazz. “Yuck. That is my least favorite kind of music.” Hean muttered. He ate a bagel and went off to the skate park by flying there as Super-Bird. It was a sunny Saturday and Hean loved it. Waroline was there with some friends and she smiled at Hean who reverted out of sight. Hean smiled and waved to Waroline. She blushed and waved back. Keoff ran up to Hean. “Dude! We gotta go now! Zarmos is robbing the bank down town by the Toonus bridge with some goons and I wanna kick some evil butt! The president, Alan Gordan, will help us there and he is disguised!” “C’mon let’s go.” Hean said. He shrugged at Waroline. Keoff teased, “Someone has a girlfriend!” Hean replied, “Dude you don’t wanna mess with me.” They ran out of park and towards the bank. Alan Gordan showed up with a pistol and an ID mask. He looked just like Jonah Hill. Roar, the robotic beast, was there. He snarled at Hean and yelled, “I killed your beloved ones!” Zarmos spat, “Quiet beast! Only speak when told to!” Roar curled back his mouth to reveal giant venom-filled fangs. Hean transformed, “Blind-Eye! Now is definitely not the time for newbies!” He absorbed some enemy vision making them go blind. Eyes appear on his chest shoulders and face. With all of them he blasted his enemies, knocking them unconscious. Zarmos spotted him then yelled, “Minions! Activate you super suits and attack!” Zarmos tackled him and sliced him. Blind-Eye tried to take away his vision but got punched in the face instead. Zarmos slit his arm causing blood to leak out. Blind-Eye said, “I’ll try this guy another time, Super Human!” He punched off Zarmos then through him into a wall. He then got electrocuted by a goon. “Need more power!” Acid filled Super Human’s veins. He got kicked then smashed around by some goons. “More! More! Times One hundred!” Roar charged at him and tackled him. Super Human threw him off, which made him whimper but he did not refuse a challenge. Roar changed into a Schorcher form then burned Super Human. Roar changed into nanochips and cut him. He then turned back into his alien Cobra form and bit Super Human with his poisonous fangs. Super Human yelled in agony and punch Roar off of him, knocking him unconscious. He muttered, “More power.” Suddenly his eyes turned red and snarled, “RAH!” He ripped goons in half. Then he saw Zarmos. He took him and smashed him into the ground, into a building into a car into a truck then back into the ground. Smoke puffed out of his nose and ears. He spotted Alan Gordan. Evil Super-Human punched Alan which sent him nine miles back and broke his nose, jaw, ribs, one arm and one ankle. Keoff backed away and shouted, “HEAN, STOP!” The monster howled then ran after Keoff. Keoff made a few hundred clones and hid within them as Hean stepped on them, severed body parts off and worst of all, ate them. The evil monster punched one into the ground, making him puke up his guts and organs. He squeezed one’s head and the brain came out of the ears along with the eye balls popping out and his tongue slapped the real Keoff in the chest. Hean threw another one into the air which landed with a splat! He was deathly pale and ripped into pieces. Keoff gulped and held his breath. In the crowd of his clones he dropped into the manhole and ran away from the sight. He muttered to himself, “I gotta help Hean!” He sneezed. “Oh god no! He probably didn’t here it thoug. Then again he is like an ultimate human.” He murmured. Suddenly an arm ripped open a hole from the top. Keoff yelped and ran. The muscular arms of Super Human had almost caught Keoff when he slid into dirty feces infested water. Super Human shot electricity at the water but missed. He called all sewer rats to go after Keoff. Keoff swam up to the surface and said, “Eeew!” He got out of the water and climbed up through another manhole and left. He found Waroline alone at a restaurant called the Jack’s Steaks. He asked, “Can you help me?” She responded, “Is it about Hean?” Keoff nodded. “Look Hean is a great guy and all but” “This is not about dating! Hean went crazy and in a deadly form!” “Deadly form?” Keoff said, “Oh my freaking god! Ok, ok, Hean got a watch and discovered he could turn into aliens Kanker wants to kill all aliens so they clash but Kankers pet, Roar, beat up Hean causing him to use up to much power and he is now corrupted.” Waroline sighed, “Hmmm. We need to capture him.” Keoff sighed. Two hours later. Hean threw police cars and trucks. He snarled. A couple thousand Keoffs appeared and all tackled him. They each had a stungun and tasored Super Human until he was unconscious. Waroline arrived. “Woah.” She said in shock. Keoff yelled, “Hurry up! He is waking up!” He inserted the tasor again. Waroline injected a blue syndrome into Hean and his eye’s went heavy. When he awoke he was more outraged then before since he was drugged. Waroline yelled to Keoff, “Retreat!” As Hean woke up the two ran off. One back at Waroline’s house she asked, “Did anything bite him?” Keoff tried to remember. Suddenly Waroline’s dad came in. He raised his eye brows. Waroline said to her father, “Dad, he is not my boyfriend! He is just, my…uh….study partner yeah study partner!” Her dad asked suspiciously, “Your school got blown up.” Waroline replied with fake glee, “Better early then never!” Her dad left. Keoff said, “Back to business. I remember Roar bit him while in a blue snake form. Waroline worked her magic on the computer. “Did it have two or four fangs?” Keoff stuttered, “I don’t know.” Waroline shouted, “Hean could die! Now I need to know two or four fangs?” Keoff remembered, “Two.” Waroline typed some more and gasped. She asked with worry, “On the tail, what color was the tip. Yellow or black? If it’s yellow he’ll die if it’s black there is an antidote be we will have to work fast.” Keoff said sadly, “Yellow.” Waroline had a few tears then smiled, “I remembered something! There is a cure but in South Africa. We must hurry before sundown on Sunday. Today is Tuesday.” Four days later they were at South Africa and retrieving the antidote. As ran off Keoff complained, “I can’t believe we just stole something that is worth billions of dollars! You didn’t tell me we had to steal it!” Waroline sighed and took the Antidote. On Sunday afternoon they were back in downtown Highwood, or what was left of it. It was mostly smashed from Hean. If they cured Hean then it would be easy clean up. They found Hean tearing apart a strip mall. His mom’s boyfriend was there with a giant knife. Super Human smiled as he slowly ripped him apart his guts stretched apart very far. He growled at them. Waroline yelled, “We only have half an hour so hurry!” Keoff nodded and made a couple clones to distract Hean. He jumped up and to the side then slid between Hean’s leg but got slammed into the ground and dropped the vile. Waroline got and ran towards the monster. She too, got knocked away. Now with only ten minutes left Keoff charged again and was knocked unconscious. Waroline had the vile she ran towards Hean. He grabbed her by the legs and threw her into the mall. She groaned. Only a minute remaining she charged one last time but epicly failed. She dropped the vile and it cracked. Hean slipped on it and fell. Only a second left Waroline cried, “Goodbye Hean.” BOOM! Hean exploded into a thousand little bits. Waroline cried and cried. Keoff had a little bit of tears streak down his sweaty face. In the midst of all the guts neither Keoff nor Waroline notice Hean there. Hean said, “Why so sad?” Waroline ran up to him and hugged him. Keoff fist bumped him. Waroline said, “I guess your foot absorbed the antidote and saved your life.” Hean nodded but they had no idea that the destruction had merely begun. Miles away Kanker marched with weapons so powerful not even Hean could stop him. Roar howled as Kanker smiled and said, “It’s time Hean.” Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Hean 10